Come On Say I Do
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Kelakuan bodoh pasangan heboh yang bicarakan tentang kebahagiaan bagi mereka... 8086!RnR!


**Come On Say I Do**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Tadinya mereka bergandengan, namun ketika dihadapan mereka ada anak tangga yang harus dijejak, pegangan itu harus dilepaskan.

Tidak. Nyaris.

Miura Haru tidak sudi melepaskan tangan Yamamoto Takeshi. Ia menahannya. "Boleh Haru bertanya sesuatu, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto Takeshi hanya bisa menatap bingung pada wanita itu. "Yah, tentu saja."

Miura memutar otaknya yang tak terlalu jenius itu untuk mendapatkan rangkaian kata paling tepat. "Kalau Haru bersama Takeshi, nanti apa Ayah Takeshi tidak kesepian?"

"**Bagi Takeshi, mana yang lebih penting berbahagia dengan Ayah Takeshi atau dengan Haru?"**

'_Wow_' kecil bergema di dalam hati Yamamoto.

Genggaman berpindah ke jemari Miura, Yamamoto mengecup punggung tangan itu. "Harurin salah. Kalau aku berpikir untuk berbahagia bersama Harurin itu sebenarnya sudah membahagiakan Ayah, lho." Yamamoto tersenyum indah. " Ayah itu juga bahagia jika Harurin mau berada didekatnya dengan wajah yang tertawa…"

"Jadi, jika Harurin menyuruhku untuk melepaskan genggaman ini, aku dan Ayah tidak akan bahagia…"

"Toh, jika Harurin bersedia,itu artinya kebahagian kami akan bertambah satu." jelas Yamamoto.

Tangan Miura bergetar kecil didalam pelukan tangan Yamamoto yang besar dan hangat. Air matanya mengalir. Tangis haru.

Yamamoto memang bukan seorang pujangga. Ia hanya pecinta baseball yang mengabdikan hidupnya kepada Vongola Family. Yamamoto juga bukan nama sepotong kue, tapi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sangatlah manis. Seperti belaian di pipi Miura yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_**Ahem!**_**"**

Dunia milik berdua antara Miura dan Yamamoto mogok ditempat. Yang menghentikannya adalah seorang pastor yang telah menanti kedua mempelai itu untuk segera menghadapnya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu… Jadi, apa kau, Yamamoto Takeshi, bersedia untuk menerima Miura Haru sebagai isterimu dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yamamoto giliran menggandeng lengan Miura. Senyumnya belum berhenti bermekaran. **"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintainya."**

Miura yang melihatnya berseru dengan raut wajah paling bahagia, "Haru juga bersedia untuk mendampingi Takeshi dalam keadaan apapun!"

Pastor menghela napas pasrah dan mengakhiri aksinya, "Haah…Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami-isteri. Kalian boleh bertukar cincin atau berciuman, _sesuka kalian_!" dan sosok separuh baya itu segera turun dari mimbarnya, jengkel.

Semua tamu undangan di hari pernikahan Yamamoto Takeshi dan Miura Haru—yang baru saja menjadi Yamamoto Haru beberapa detik lalu, sempat terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kelakuan pasangan bodoh yang berbahagia itu. Setelah menunggu selama 5-6 detik, tepuk tangan menggema. Termasuk dari pemilik Takesushi, Ayah Yamamoto. Tidak terasa putranya itu telah tumbuh besar, berdiri dengan setelan serba putih diatas altar dengan wanita yang paling dicintainya, dan berbicara tentang kebahagiaan untuknya. Kini, yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kedua anaknya itu.

Virgin Road telah terbentang untuk mereka lewati dan itu hanyalah awal dari kehidupan baru mereka.

"Hei, Harurin." bisik Yamamoto. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu cara agar kebahagiaan kita bertambah." Yamamoto mengetatkan genggamannya untuk mengunci tiap jemari 'Harurin'-nya itu. "Hahi? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tatapnya nakal. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, _akan kuberitahu_…"

Dan mereka memulai semuanya dengan berlari diantara hujan bunga dan gaung lonceng gereja.

* * *

A/N : Eeh… Udah pendek, gaje pula. Haha. Habisnya gw pengen pairing ini panggil nama 'Harurin' dan 'Takeshi'! *seenaknya* Lagipula, menurutku kata-kata 'kebahagiaan bertambah satu' itu benar-benar bagus. What do you think? Just write it down on your reviews, all. Thanks n nantikan 8086-ku yang lain ya!


End file.
